Sun that Rises at Dawn (fanfic)
Intro This is Sundawns page,if you know my daughter you were there when the Ancients became the tribe. I am an ancient but my daughter was an tribe member now I will tell her story.... Chapter 1 The wind swirled around Dawns feet as she charged towards land... the breath choked up in her throat as she urged herself to run faster. Finally, as she slowed her pace the ice cracked beneath her and down, down, down she fell and everything went black... Chapter 2  'She suddenly awoke soaking wet, chilled to the bone and wondering "Where am I?"She suddenly felt all her senses come back and she felt beneath her a soft bed of moss and feathers,She struggled to get up someone she just realizes had been watching her the entire time. "Shh" the strange she-cat mewled,"Dont get up, rest now." You had no clue what had just happened let alone whether you can trust her or not. "Who are you?" You croak. "Sleep now" she mewled once again" My Name Is Stoneteller, Healer Of the Tribe Of Rushing Water." She says as you drift off into a deep, deep sleep.... Chapter 3 She suddenly awoke with a strange feeling well at least she knew where she was she tried looking around but everything was blurry. She blinked once more and her vision came to focus. She could not see the strange she- cat,Stoneteller. Then she asked herself another question. "Where was she again? Oh right, The So-called Tribe Of Rushing Water, but where is that?" She decided to find out herself so she walked around a bit looking for anything out of the ordinary. She sat back down in her nest trying to figure out things. She looked down at herself "Gosh I look as if i haven`t had a proper cleaning for days!" She angrily thought the she figured she probobly hasn`t. So she padded out of the den in hopes to find the strange cat. As she looked around many toms and she-cats looked at her as if they had never seen her before.She padded around for a couple of minutes with no sign of Stoneteller. Dawn sighed, then started for her den as she did so she caught a glimpse of a odd black pelt. Something drove her to pad rather quickly to it then suddenly she thought “What if he attacks me because'' he doesn't know who I am?" She was about to turn around when he Mewed "Hello, I am Setting Moon, Stoneteller's brother, may I ask your name?" Dawn was stunned. She only replied "My name is Dawn" He smiled and asked another question. "Would you like to share some fresh kill?" She nodded and smiled she was glad to have made a new friend. Chapter 4 Dawn has grown very fond of Setting Moon. After a few Sunrises, they began go hunting together, and they share fresh-kill. "So Dawn"'' 'He began one morning "Do you want to go hunting?" "Sure!" She replied almost instantly as they padded out from behind the waterfall. "Im so glad new leaf is almost here" he meowed. She nodded and and scented a mouse, she looked up and just her luck a hawk was already diving for it. She motioned to the hawk and Setting Moon understood. They both waited very quietly when the hawk was within reach They pounced on its wings, Setting Moon bit its neck and the hawk hung limp in his mouth. They caught the mouse, a few squirrels, another hawk, and an eagle. "What a catch!" Stoneteller said in amazement."I cant understand how you can catch that much in leafbare! Dawn shrugged,"It's like their begging to be caught!"and Setting Moon nodded in agreement. Stoneteller looked at Dawn."Dawn" she began, eyeing her, "You`ve stayed with us long enough to know the ways of a tribe member, you do know my brother is very much younger than me, old enough to be a to-be and you are the same age as him to be correct?" Dawn nodded uncomfortably then she added "I think you are more than a guest." "Have I done something wrong?" she asked. Stoneteller shook her head "No no course not, it's just I wanted to ask you a question. Then she added "In private." Dawn nodded again and followed her out of the cave. Chapter 5 Stoneteller looked at her very seriously. ”Dawn,” she began ”You have lived with us longer than a moon, and I think that you,” she paused “should join the Tribe.” Then she let out a deep breath as if she'd been pondering the idea for more than a few days, and she was relieved to finally get it off her chest. Dawn gulped “What if I mess up?’’ she thought. They stood there in silence for a few seconds. Then Dawn finally said “Can I think about the offer?” Stoneteller looked as if she would disagree then she nodded and went back inside silently and Dawn followed. “What did my sister say?" Asked Setting Moon as they came back inside “she w-w-wants me to join t-the t-t-rib-b-e…..” Setting Moon just stared at her for a few minutes and replied. "Will you, I would miss you if you didn’t.” She nodded and looked at him and his black pelt “He looked at her, with a mischevious look in his eyes. ”Race you to the fresh kill pile!” They both bounded off without any worry in their minds. Sundawn looks like this. http://warriors.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Sundawnℑ=Dawn-png '''Chapter 6 ' Dawning Sun! Dawning Sun! The Tribe yelled her new name. When the ceremony was over Sunning Dawn and Setting moon went hunting. THey padded through the forest "Dawning Sun,"he began."I- he was cut off by a fox it snarled at Them both,deciding which cat to attack first "Run!" He shouted Sunning Dawn was frozen with fear,The fox snapped at her.As it was about to lunge Setting Moon Scraped its muzzle and the fox got a nasty blow on his stomach"No!"! screeched Dawning Sun She leapt onto the foxes back and tore is fur off,Bit its neck and it hung limp.She ran to Setting moon He was loosing alot of blood wrapping his wound up with the fox pelt and she carried him by the scruff back to the cave."stoneteller stared in horror as Dawnng Sun brought back Setting moon Stoneteller looked at Dawning Sun "thank you for wrapping him in the foxpelt that was good thinking on your part,he would be dead if the foxpelt hadnt soaked up the blood."Dawning Sun nodded as she was limping back to her nest she got a squirrel and laid it beside Setting moons nest.Stoneteller came to her as she was falling asleep,"did you get hurt?"she asked with the same mew she had used when she had first met the tribe.She nodded and showed her the gash in her arm "my paw hurts alot'she croaked Stoneteller dissapeared and reappeared with cobwebs as she placed them on her wound she sniffed her paw "its dislocated"as she put it ack intoplace she mewled"you wont be able to walk on it for a sunrise come to me if anything still hurts."Dawning Sun nodded and fell fast asleep. 'Chapter 7 ' It was A few moons after the Fox attack and Dawning Sun padded into her friends den " Setting moon?'' She whispered Setting moon instantly got up"Hunting?" she nodded and they padded out of the den she looked at his Once pure black pelt ruined by an ugly scar on his side. Stoneteller said it would be there forever and the fur would not grow back. "Dawning sun" he began snapping Dawning sun out of her thoughts"Ive been trying to ask you a Question, an important one i was trying to before the you know, fox attack..."She nodded curiously " and... your question is..?"and then he stopped he looked at her misty eyed "Will you be my mate?"'' ''Chapter 8 ' Dawning sun looked at him and said" Yes , I have wanted to take a mate, But i have never found one when i was a Rouge, When you were attacked by the fox i was devestated ever since.-"she paused and shook her head"i couldnt imagine anyone else as my mate"she looked at him in the eyes to see if he understood"I love you Setting moon"He stepped forward" i love you too Dawning dawn..."And She forced he nose into his fur and they stood there Purring,He licked her ear.she licked his shoulder and they stood there purring as they walked back to the cave they had their tails twined ,Fur brushing and they were both purring. Stoneteller saw all these signs and padded up to them both "I see my brother has a mate" she said with no expression.Setting moon nodded " I do not approve..." Dawning sun looked scared while Setting moon on the other paw was angry he stopped purring untwined his tail and stepped closer to The Healer" Listen here Sis",He began, " I love Dawning sun and you cant shun her away just because YOUR love left you with the the spot of a healer and hasnt shown up since.So, I Dont care if you dont approve , i still want her to bear my kits. Got it?" The White Shecat looked stunned than sad "Jays wing" she mewled...then she was angry " Dnt you EVER mention jays wing AGAIN! I have other reasons for Not liking your new mate and i dont care what you say I can put her in the clan and i can take her out so Be careful what you wish for Brother."SHe lashed her tail and stomped away."Whos jays wing?"Dawning Sun Asked."Setting moons Gaze Softened "He was My Sisters mate and he dissapeared before the Journey from the the lake to the Mountains He showed up and told her She Was to be healer of the tribe of rushing water and he dissapeared."Dawning sun Stood there with Sympathy for her mates sister "Shes never been the same since.." he mewled sadly.Lets go share some Fresh kill he mewed,dropping the topic.And they padded off fur brushing. Chapter 9 coming soon MWAHAHAHAHAH O_o Sundawn o_O Category:Fanfiction Category:Abandoned Fanfic